worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Morrel
'Chloe Morrel '''is a French undercover assassin and a character in World War 3: Sinister Operations. In the novel, she is an undercover assassin working seemingly for herself. Because of this, she is being hunted by the Iron Hand and kept under close watch by CryNet Systems. However, once her true identity-an undercover Cordis Die agent and a member of the Mercenaries-is revealed, she becomes an ally to Vulture Force\Team Misfit. Biography Early life According to a profile of her found by Vulture Force, she was born and raised in Auvergne, France on August 2, 2000. Her father was a French military commander during the Persian Gulf War, but was killed by the Iraqi insurgency during said conflict. When Chloe heard, she fell into a depression for some time until she decided to get a job as a Cordis Die agent, where her career as an assassin began. World War 3: Sinister Operations In the novel, she is an undercover agent for Cordis Die. She is first encountered during a mission to rescue John Price's kids. She, at first, is mistrustful of Olivia and vice versa for the latter. Therefore, the two have trouble getting along for the first couple of chapers. However, Olivia's enmity against Chloe eventually disappears when Olivia finds out the information for herself by taking a look at Chloe's information online. From that point forward, the two of them become friends and team up to fight against the Amalgamated Islamic Caliphate, the Iron Hand, and the Anarchists (even though she doesn't technically do anything). World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent (document edition) ''TBA World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent (online edition) In the online edition of World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, Chloe returns, but she becomes a professionally trained sharpshooter. She still is an assassin, however, and has the current goal of destroying Luke Knudsvig's Anarchist Coalition. Throughout the course of the conflict, though, she is on high alert. That is, she is always on the lookout for a chance to kill her target, no matter the cost. Personality and abilities She is a bright young woman with somewhat extreme ways to pull off missions. She is also an able-bodied fighter and normally assassinates people quietly, hence the heavy use of suppressed firearms. She is also trained in Judo and close-quarters combat. In addition, she has a pilot's license, allowing her to fly aircraft. In addition, she uses suppressors on her weapons to aid with being quiet during assassination missions. Trivia *She is the first undercover agent in the novel to be French. *Emma Wideman is her secret admirer. *She is one of several characters that does not have a signature weapon. *She is commonly seen wearing high-heels and a tracksuit (though she sometimes wears a trenchcoat too). Gallery Commonly used weapons 400px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta M9 256px-Walter HP Speerwerke 1428.jpg|Walther P38 Tokarev BO.png|TT33 IMG 2029.JPG|Walther PPK IMG 2028.JPG|Smith & Wesson 6904 800px-Rrt877 grach 16.png|MP-443 Grach MakarovPM.jpeg|Makarov PM Sig Sauer P226 E2 08.jpeg|Sig Sauer P228 E2 An RPG-7.png|RPG-7 A Tac-45 in use.png|FN FNP A real scoped Mosin Nagant.jpg|Scoped Mosin Nagant A robotic-looking gun.png|RPG with cyborg camouflage A bloody AA-12.png|AA-12 A bloody MSR.png|MSR A bloody RSASS.png|RSASS A bloody Dragunov.png|Dragunov A bloody MK46.png|MK.46 A PKP Pecheneg.png|PKP Pecheneg A bloody P90.PNG|P90 A red PP90M1.PNG|PP90M1 A red MP5K.png|MP5K A bloody MP5.PNG|MP5 A bloody AK-47.png|AK-47 A bloody MK14.png|MK14 A bloody G36C.png|G36C A bloody QBZ-95.png|QBZ-95 A bloody SCAR-L.png|SCAR-L A Red M16.png|M16A4 A Red M4.png|M4A1